


Breeding

by Princess_Sendransa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bokoblins with both down there parts, Likely short chapters, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sendransa/pseuds/Princess_Sendransa
Summary: Ganon was bored and decided to toy with a Bokoblin by breeding it with other monsters to see the results.That's literally it.[Discontinued]
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL have no idea what I'm doing :D

This is just a last warning and also I like to write stuff slowly so I this'll help with the whole "deleted if drafted for too long" Thing. 

This story will contain graphic rape scenes and Blood (cause I like to make it a little realistic in that sense). If you don't like that then don't read it.


	2. Lizals (the annoying speedy bois)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganon decides to start with Lizals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In game I absolutely hate the Lizals (Lizal is so much easier to say than Lizalfos) but they'll definitely be fun to use in smut

First to do what he wanted Ganon would have to find a Bokoblin. A loyal one too. It would fight back less if it was loyal. Plus it would be easier to find since most of the not loyal ones were Stalkoblins (not my idea). 

Also by find a Bokoblin I mean get another minion to do it. 

Ganon gave the order to a Moblin and after half an hour it came back with a red Bokoblin. it was a young one too. It seemed ready to do whatever Ganon wanted. It was honestly adorable how you couldn't tell if it was scared and was hiding it or just very certain that it's king wasn't going to hurt them. 

It obediently followed the Malice form Ganon into a large empty room in the Castle. Ganon had to shrink down a bit to fit. There was two Lizals there waiting for them. They were both Silvers. The Bokoblin seemed confused and it became even more confused when Ganon left and locked the Bokoblin in the room with them. 

That confusion turned to Panic when the Lizals started touching him. Despite being scared it didn't fight back. It assumed this was just a...Lizal thing and didn't want to be rude. When the Lizals started touching lower though is when the Bokoblin tried to get away but it kept getting pulled back.

(Real quick let me explain this Story's bokoblin's genitals. They have a penis in the normal placement and also a vagina between their balls and also of course a anus.) 

The Lizals pushed them down onto the ground and held them down with their tails and continued touching it. The Bokoblin tried pushing them off but it didn't do anything. The Lizals began removing what small amount of clothing the Bokoblin had on. It let out a panicked squeal which usually would result in other Bokoblins coming to help but nobody came. 

The Lizals looked at the Bokoblin's vagina seemingly curious about the fact that it had one. They flicked their tongues at it which got a few squeaks out of the Bokoblin. The Bokoblin closed it's legs but they were forced back open by the Lizals. 

What the Bokoblin thought was going to happen was pretty much confirmed when the Lizals had their Hemipenes come out. The Bokoblin started thrashing around and squealing at the top of it's lungs. The Lizals didn't seem to care. They knew nobody would come cause nobody could even hear it. The walls were extremely thick. 

One of them sat down and held the Bokoblin in it's lap and the other got on top of the Bokoblin. The one holding the Bokoblin shoved one of it's penises into the Bokoblin and pushed it all the way in not giving the Young Bokoblin any time to adjust before the one on top shoved one of it's Penises into the Bokoblin's other hole going all the way in. 

The Bokoblin loudly squealed in pain. It had never had sex before and it wasn't given any lubricant or before hand preparation. The Lizals started roughly thrusting into it and it squealed in pain more. Well it did before the one taking it from behind put a hand over it's mouth. It's high pitched squeals were really annoying. 

The Bokoblin's holes were both bleeding. The Lizals didn't seem to care. It would just be healed by the Blood moon anyways. The Bokoblin's body was overwhelmed with pain. They were going too fast, going too deep, they were too big. And yet a part of the Bokoblin's mind still believed that Ganon was in the right mind and there would be a good excuse for this. There had to be right? 

The Bokoblin attempted to just deal with it and it started to work but it couldn't take it again when the Lizals decided to put their second Penises in too along with the first ones. At this point there was a small pool of blood on the floor underneath the Bokoblin. It squealed loudly into the Lizal's hand. 

They showed no mercy to the Bokoblin. They continued like that for a few minutes before the one under came through both of the penises and pulled out of the Bokoblin and held it in place while the other continued for a few moments before finishing and pulling out too. The Bokoblin just laid limp in the Lizal's lap. It would probably need a few minutes to recover. It's body went through a lot. They laid the Bokoblin down and walked off to do whatever they wanted to do. 

The Bokoblin laid there silently waiting for Ganon. He would come for it soon. Right? 

Ganon didn't come. Well at least not for a week. Within the Week the Lizals had used it once every day. When Ganon came back for the Bokoblin it was curled up on the ground crying. It looked up to see Ganon in his malice form still. It sniffled before getting up, getting dressed, and following Ganon out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is gonna be...kinda mpreg? Or is it just Pregnancy cause these ones don't really have genders? 
> 
> The point is hybrid babies are coming-


End file.
